


The Slashъ at Comic Con Russia 2015

by Sweggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Genderbending, Kingsman AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Video, multifandom - Freeform, sweggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweggsy/pseuds/Sweggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multifandom gang in da house</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slashъ at Comic Con Russia 2015

**Author's Note:**

> audio: Black Veil Brides – Rebel Yell
> 
> This video is also available on our YouTube channel.  
> Here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9yVNgBLKzM

[The Slashъ на Comic Con Russia 2015](https://vimeo.com/143988901) from [Sweggsy](https://vimeo.com/sweggsy) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
